


The Song

by debit



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debit/pseuds/debit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the kink meme prompt: Anders calling comes years after he was made tranquil.  Post game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song

Note left on a workbench, Vigil’s Keep, third of Quintilis 9:41 Dragon

Herren,

I have received a most unusual order and so am off to the Silverite mine for some of that mana draining mineral they found last year. I know you’re probably angry, darling, but the dwarf assures me it’s perfectly safe and I’ll be back in no time. Tell the clients on the waiting list they’ll have to wait a bit longer; it’s not every day one gets a royal commission! I just wish it was armor instead of manacles.

Ta!

Wade

***

Letter to Sebastian Vael, the twelfth of Avril 9:47 Dragon

Your Highness, we have him. Ser Gaius followed a tip and tracked him down to some pestilent little rat hole in Tevinter. I know you ordered him alive and undamaged, but he put up a bit of a struggle. There’s no permanent injury to him, but there was some collateral damage to his companions; mostly elfs but all slaves so you needn’t be troubled. Gaius and I made sure there would be no reports of his taking. With calm seas and fair weather we should reach Starkhaven a week after this letter finds you.

Maker bless and keep you, sire.

Your obedient servant,

Arvun

***

The Journal of Sebastian Vael, the sixth of Maius 9:47 Dragon

I finally have him, Elthina. I know you, in your boundless wisdom and compassion, would have me forgive, but I cannot. I will not. Not in this life or the next.

***

Letter to Goodwife Danica the thirteenth of Maius 9:47 Dragon

Mum,

I hope this letter finds you well, and that the boys are minding you. Tell Thom that he’s not too old for the switch if he gives you any sass about the chores, either. I heard from Miller’s sis that he’s been hanging about the inn making eyes at the serving girls when he’s supposed to be getting crops in. I’m not too far away to come back and give him a few licks either if need be.

I am well. Things are nice the same. Oh bother. I only have a little paper and I don’t want to start over, so you’ll just have to ignore my scratchings.

I saw someone made Tranquil a few days ago. Brother Donativi said it was the one that started the war. He wasn’t like what the posters showed, you know, ten feet tall and blazing eyes. He looked like Da when he came back from Ostagar, too small for his bones and gray, like all the life had been washed out of him. He seemed weak as a newborn but they brought him in chains at the feet and wrists and around his neck so he could hardly move.

They put him in the courtyard, and the Prince came out and said something to him, I don’t know what but it made him cry. Then the Prince read his crimes and passed sentence.

He was begging his highness not to do it, to just go ahead and kill him and then he must have snapped when he saw the branding iron, because he didn’t say anything that made sense, just kept yelling about some bird.

It wasn’t human, Mum. It’s not right. They say it doesn’t hurt, but he screamed like they were ripping his soul out. Maybe they were. It was like he was dead when they were done but his body didn’t know it yet. And when they took his chains off, the Prince spat in his face, like he wanted to see what would happen. He didn’t even wipe it off.

I know Mother Larene put in a word for me with the bishop here, but I don’t think I can stay, Mum, I really don’t. They say the Prince is a good man, that he was a holy man in Kirkwall, but here in Starkhaven he seems like the very devil. I want to come home.

Your loving son,

Tam

***

Letter to Her Grace, Divine Justinia V the first of Iunius 9:47 Dragon

 

Your most honored reverence, I am instructed by Prince Vael of Starkhaven to write you and express my sorrow and regret for my actions in Kirkwall ten years ago. However, as I am no longer capable of feeling such emotions, I cannot in all honesty follow these instructions. The Brother in charge of my supervision has advised me to pretend remorse in my writings, as this will please the Prince. I am unable to do this as I do not feel remorse, but neither I do feel pleasure or satisfaction in remembrance of my deeds. The Prince has vowed punishment should I not comply. I do feel pain, but it is of a distant sort and not terribly bothersome except in that writing precisely is difficult without the full use of one’s fingers.

(The letter is unfinished, unsigned and appears to have been crumpled and then smoothed out many times.)

***

From the journal of Brother Donativi the seventeenth of Sextilis 9:52 Dragon

They say the Tranquil do not feel emotion, do not dream, yet there have been times when this one appears to do both. His guards reports that some nights while he slumbers his eyes move under his lids and a faint blue glow appears under his lashes. It only lasts moments, but is always followed by tears. Yet he claims he does not remember these incidents, and Chantry records assure me the Tranquil do not lie. An after affect of the Fade spirit he used to harbor? Or could it possibly be something to do with the Warden taint in his blood? It’s a pity we have so few records from the Circles; he presents an intriguing puzzle and merits further study beyond the scope of my humble abilities. Unfortunately most of the scholars in this area were mages; no hope there. Such a loss.

***

Letter to Prince Vael of Starkhaven the first of Januari 9:59 Dragon

Your Highness, I beg your pardon for troubling you. I do recall your instructions when last we met, that you did not want to know of any details, but recent circumstances force my hand. He has begun to deteriorate; both mentally and physically. He claims he is called and must go, but doesn’t struggle or seek to escape, only hums a tune, the same refrain over and over again. There are markings on his extremities, a bruised mortification of the flesh that does not respond to any treatment and has no discernible cause.

I would beg your consent to write to the Warden Commander and ask his counsel regarding this matter.

Ever your humble servant,

Donativi

***

Letter to Brother Donativi the second of Januari 9:59 Dragon

Denied. Let him rot.

Vael

***

Notes on various scraps of paper:

the third of Januari 9:59 Dragon

Brother Donativi has requested I write down what I am experiencing so he may better understand it. It is simple. I have come upon my Calling. I hear the music all the time now, faint but growing stronger. There were tales of Wardens going mad when they were denied the Deep Roads due to mishap or accident. I wonder if I shall know when I do.

***

seventh of Januari 9:59 Dragon

The bruising has spread. It does not hurt, though it looks as if the skin has taken a massive insult. I suspect nerve damage. An interesting side effect to the taint; perhaps this is why the Darkspawn are so hard to kill; we do not feel pain. Brother Donativi is concerned that I have not taken a meal in some time. I am not hungry and do not need food. I only require the song. There are words behind the music, and intention. I just need to listen.

***

Januari 9:59 Dragon

I can almost understand now, not the words, the emotion. So much there I can almost feel it, remember it, how it how I felt and wanted how I

***

Dragon

The song. The song. The song.


End file.
